cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Franzharia
Information Franzharia is made up of the islands of Mauritius, Reunion, Ferme (Formerly Rodrigues), the Seychelles, and the Tromelin and Coco Islands. It is located in the southern Indian Ocean east of Arctica (Madagascar). For the greater part of it's early existance, it has either been a Dictatorship, or Imperial Republic. Few records are available from pre-Nihongo, as the borders were closed, and the National Archives are off-limits to foreigners. Timeline *6/14/2008 8:36:53 PM - The first Republic of Franzharia is formed *Approx. 6/16/08 - 1RF joins the Confederation of Organized Nations *8/23/2008 12:17:50 AM - Nihongo declares war on Franzharia, resulting in a stunning overnight defeat of the young republic *8/23/2008 2:15:28 PM - Nihongo Invasion ends with Cease Fire, The First Republic declared dead, Anarchy ensues while a new gov't is established. *8/23/2008 04:43 PM - The Second Republic declares it's intention to seek international recognizance *8/24/08 11:53 PM - Abolishment of State-mandated Religious Practice of Sihkism, Constitution amended to allow for Freedom of Religion and Seperation of Church and State. *8/25/08 - Emperor Rukia IV cedes administrative power to the High Council and Senate, Prime Minister Ranather named Lord High Chancellor *8/25/08 - Assists Transvaal in it's war to liberate the Terrorist-controlled Arctica, after it's leader Vedran is deposed in a bloody coup. Franzharia is tasked with defending the sealanes between Transvaler-held Arctica South, and the Franzharian island of Reunion. ---- The Heron War On August 25th 2008, the legal government of Arctica was effectively destroyed by a radical wing of it's military, the Herons. A mysterious 'General X', later revealed to be Second-in-Command of the Herons Adam Lex, seized power, forming the 'Arctican Provisional Government'. Unbeknownst to just about everyone, Vedran, the deposed ruler of Arctica, had indeed survived. He had escaped to Rebel Army Territory, and through their channels denounced the APG. Along with RA, the governments of Kanteero, Uberstein Empire, Transvaal, and Franzharia, had all declared the APG illegal, through various statements, that were summarily denounced by the APG, but it was Vedran, revealing himself, that 'put the final nail in the coffin.' Transvaal later led a coalition, known as Operasie Vrynoordië, or Operation Free Arctica, including the Transvaler Seemag (Navy), the Franzharian Coast Guard, Anti-piracy Battalions, and deployment of its newly formed 'Madagascar Expeditionary Forces' led by Johan Deteeoven, the Kanteerian Navy and 60,000 soldier deployment, and a 50,000 RA soldier deployment. The current Coalition Military HQ is stationed at Tulear. On August 28th, in it's first action, the Franzhar MEF, having set up it's frontline camp at the small village of Fandriana, just south of the Transvaler battles near Antisirabe was attacked by Rebellious elements sortly after 3pm. The defending MEF lost 357 soldiers and 2 tanks while killing 441 Rebel soldiers and destroying 3 tanks. Transvaal Report: Field Marshal Paul Cruywagen today (August 30) declared a unilateral ceasefire in its conflict with rebels in Arctica. "Enough blood has been shed by both sides. It is now time to sit down and discuss a peaceful solution. We have shown the provisional rebels that they will not be tolerated in Southern Africa. The time is now to work towards a solution to re-establish Vedranian sovereign rule over the whole of Madagascar". On September 9th, Franzharia announced it was recalling half of its Troops, effectively ending it's involvement in the war. ---- *8/26/08 - The Imperial Federation of Franzharia is officially incorporated with Lord High Chancellor Ranather as head of state, Joslik Rukia IV as Figurehead Emperor, and the High Council of Ministers forming the Executive brach, the Imperial Senate continuing in it's role as the Legislative branch, and the High Court as the Judicial branch of the new beauracracy. *8/27/08 - IFF declares all Arctican refugees to be conditional citizens of the Federation. *8/27/08 - IFF declares it's intention to annex the Seychelles Islands *8/27/08 - TNN - PORT LOUIS, Franzharia - The Turkish cruiser ship, TNS Adana, steamed into port in Port Louis after a journey through the Indian Ocean. The ship, led by Admiral John Khalis, had embarked upon the journey to pick up three officers of the ATU Korps (Auslese-Terror-Untersuchung Korps, or Elite Terror Investigation Corps), to assist the Republic of Turkey into combating the ever-stubborn WAF. *8/28/08 - Franzhar MEF, engaged by Rebellious elements shortly after 3pm. The defending MEF lost 357 soldiers and 2 tanks while killing 441 Rebel soldiers and destroying 3 tanks. *8/30/08 - Transvaal claims victory in the Arctican Liberation, and declares a unilateral ceasefire. *8/30/08 - Executive Decree #575 - WAF, FAF, TWP, and Mexican Cartels organizations declared 'Enemies of the State" *8/31/08 - Sub-minister of the Exterior Kanz Corpar assassinated by FAF agents in response to Franzharian and Transvaler statements regarding the FAF *9/2/08 - Emperor Joslik Rukia IV dies of Congestive Heart Failure. Age: 87 years, Tenure: 64 years *9/5/08 - Franzharia begins covert ops in Ghost In A Shell, in support of Cobra, to rescue foreign civilians being illegally detained. *9/5/08 - Franzharia withdraws from GIAS after Slavorussian objections. *9/7/08 - Franzharia sends 50 units of Tech to Transvaal to complete an earlier agreement. *9/8/08 - Regent Ocato von Smesnil killed by sniper fire while attempting to assasinate Chancellor Ranather at the funeral of Emperor Rukia IV. *9/9/08 - Legislative Election Day - 3rd Quarter *9/9/08 - A Reformist/Socialist/Conservative Coalition is elected into power, with the Reformists holding Majority Status in both houses of the Legislature *9/11/08 - Praetors and Advisory Council abolished, elections announced to restructure executive branch *9/12/08 - Declan Everest, Conservative Party, elected Prime Minister *9/13/03 - Franzharia and Bohovia sign a Multi-treaty Alliance *9/14/08 - Reform Party disbands *9/15/08 - Along with The Wilson Empire and Sarnungian Republic, Franzharia declres war on People of Freedom Government High Council *'Chancellor of State:' Ranather von Duscherer Rukia - None *'Emperor Figurehead:' VACANT Retired Position *'Minister of State:' Yuniesky Ukev - Conservative :*Sub-Minister of the Interior: Jan Tolong - None :*Sub Minister of the Exterior: Gregori Teso - French Nationalist *'Minister of Defense:' Fredrik Solmiz - None :*Secretary of the Coast Guard: Imlin Jano - Conservative :*Secretary of the Legion: Togan Takahara - None Consulary *''Johann Frasek'', Mauritius - Franzharian Nationalist *''Frederik Snauss'', Reunion - Conservative *''Zane Hol'', Ferme - Conservative *''Ran Wojcykosky'', Seychelles - Conservative *''Angeline Toumaud'', Tromelin/Coco - Conservative Lesser Officers *Administrator of Education: Diedara Tudrel *Administrator of FINA: Redrov Kleskan :*FINA Lead Reporter: Snyder Gloganivik Royal Family * Empress Anastasia Helriv Rukia * Crown Prince Ferdinand Rukia II Military Imperial Legion NOTE: These numbers are from CNRP and not representative of actual in game stats. Special Forces *Dragon's Claw - Classified Elite Forces *ATU Korps (Auslese-Terror-Untersuchung Korps, roughly tranlates to Elite Terror Investigation Corps) Currently with agents deployed in Turkey, Colstream, and Ferme Province ::*ATU-Colstream Antidrogenmaßeinheit (Anti-narcotics) - Deployed in Colstream ::*ATU Anti-WAF Taskforce - Deployed in Turkey ::*ATU agents in Ferme - Mission Classified Demographics/Politics Ethnic Dispersion: *''German'' - 73% *''Afrikaans'' - 10.5% *''French'' - 6.2% *''Indian/South Asian'' - 7.3% *''Creole'' - 1.5% *''Chinese'' - 1.5% Political Party Affiliations -Senate of Sept 08 Elections *''Imperial Reformist Party'' - 13 seats [Majority] *''Socialist Party'' - 5 seats [Primary Opposition] *''Conservative Party'' - 4 seats *''Parti Nationaliste Français Nationalist Party'' - 1 seat *''Reichist Schism'' - 1 seat *''Eastern Bloc'' - 1 seat Religion *''Roman Catholicism'' - 52% *''Sikhism'' - 28% *''Islam'' - 16.6% *''Buddhism'' - 2.5% *''Adventist Protestantism'' - 2% *''Hinduism'' - 0.3% International Relations Diplomatic MIssions NOTE: {Franzharian Emissary} - Emissary *Alexandrovosk: {Heinrik Fasckvik} - Kozlov *Articuno Islands: {Rick Haines} - McGregor *Bohovia: Multi-treaty Alliance, No Embassy Exchange *Cobra Organization: {Nikolai Mazeltov} - Moltav *Colstream: {Erik Blake} - Nicholas *J Andres: {Esther Raminas} - Schuler *Land of 1000 Swords: {Kra Helonvitz} McGovern *Nedland: {Xander Kayleb} - Jeruzel *Neo Japan: {Delmon Treshille} - Biyukome *New Cymru: {Aryn Sarethi} - Price *Promised Land: { } - Summers *Republic of Arizona: {Desmond Howard} Walker *Republic of Mexico: {Radamov Sulukev} - Nunez *Republic of Turkey: {Gregory Nolmvitz} - Davoli *The Confederation: {Valerie Omell} - w Kot *Tibet: {Garridan Tylger} - Tseng Ch'an *Transvaal: {Richard von Selkirk} - Smit Jonkers *Tyranar: {Ryan Dolmnovick} - Petrok *Uberstein Empire: {Johan de Snyers} - Kregmann *USNA: {Ansilimat Drake} - has not yet assigned an Ambassador *Ustio: {Franz Slyke} - Chuikov *Vaule: {Saryon Rassmussen} - Dejanović *Viniland: {Lucas Balmont} - Roberto *Weimar Republik: {Roland Dhuko} - Republik has not yet assigned an Ambassador State Declarations/State Support * Sahrani - War of the Black Hand * Tibet - General Peaceful Terms * Uberstein Empire - National Lockdown * Colstream - National Day of Prayer/Mourning * Transvaal - Operasie Vrynoordië (Operation Free-Arctica) Category:Nations of AfricaCategory:Franzharia